


Gun control

by Fluffy_the_beowolf



Series: discord dares [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Object Porn, Incest?, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_the_beowolf/pseuds/Fluffy_the_beowolf
Summary: I welcome you to one of the only cannon ships, personally my favourite ship, Guns'n'roses or Ruby Rose x Crecent Rose.Technically incest?This maybe part of a bigger whole, either way, enjoy.
Relationships: Ruby rose/Crecent Rose
Series: discord dares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gun control

Ruby, today like any day was a horny bastard, her sister didn't know it, Blake didn't know it, and Weiss certainly didn't know it. But there was one thing that could only cure her sopping-wet panties and that was the glorious machine oil-covered crescent rose, laying on a bed in nothing but a bathrobe. 

Ruby adopted a face better worn by a porn star and slipped next to the hunk of steel, titanium, dust, and gunpowder tracing her fingertips down the red coloured death machine, whispering into the weapon's barrel words that left her mouth like honey being violently vomited from a bee's mouth. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604645/chapters/51514969)

Crescent rose lay there motionless to demonstrate her love to her glorious creator and owner. The gleaming metal sparkled in the lights of scented candles that dotted around the room, Ruby practically drooling over her before swinging her body over the weapon and licking over each blade carefully slurping up the tangy machine oil that burned her throat just like arousal burned in her abdomen. 

It wasn't before long that she was rubbing her puffy lower lips against Crescent Rose's shaft, moaning sensuality with every inch. 

The cold metal quickly warmed and was covered in Ruby's juice, as Ruby's humping increased tenfold, rubbing her clit across her weapon's staff, before her moaning hit a new key, almost shattering the window when she sprayed her juice all over her glorious weapon and Weiss' bedsheets. 

"That was wonderful cressy" Ruby smiled, stroking her weapon's chamber before gently kissing along its muzzle, sticking her tongue down the barrel moaning, licking the charred insides, just as Yang flicked on the lights. 


End file.
